A new Adventure
by Rachel Evans
Summary: The Gundam Pilots save two girls from the hands of Oz and then try to get them on their side. Please RR. PG for a little bit of violence and a few swears.
1. Prologue

Notes: Hey everyone! I wrote about Gundam Wing! YAY! I came up with the idea a LONG  
time ago, and then, the other day, I just decided to type it up just for the heck of it! And look!   
I've got a lot! YAY! I didn't realize how much I had written until I actually looked at the little  
bar on the right side of the screen. ^_^ But, just a warning... the chapters will not be as long as  
this. Okay? Another warning... the only knowledge I have of Gundam Wing is from FanFics. I  
have NEVER seen the show or the movie. But please, still read. Now on with the ficcie!  
  
Dedication: To my onii-san, PrincessVenus! You rock! And to Minakku because she inspired  
me to write a Gundam Wing story. Of course, she asked for a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon  
x-over, but I hope she'll settle for this for the time being. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Lee's Flowers and Fruit Baskets, Bekki, or myself.   
*sigh* It's so sad. But I DO own the plot! ^_^  
  
  
  
One day, Bekki and Sarah were walking to the store. They were going to Lee's flowers where  
Bekki used to work, to pick up some flowers Bekki was getting for her friend, Sue. When they  
got there, they were greeted by the owner and one of the employees.  
  
"Hi Bekki." Lee said.  
  
"Hey Bekki!" Karen said. Karen was one of Bekki's friends. They met when they were working  
at Lee's.  
  
"Hi everyone. This is my sister, Sarah." Bekki said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sarah." Karen said. Lee just nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Sarah said.  
  
"I came to get some daisies for my friend Sue." Bekki said to Karen.  
  
"Okay. Do you mind getting them? We're a little busy today." Karen said.  
  
"Not at all." she said and walked into the refrigerator to get the daisies. When she cam out, she  
said, "I completely forgot how cold it was in there!"  
  
Karen just smiled. "Would you like those in some cellophane, or not?"  
  
"Hmmm.... I don't think so. It's not too windy out today." she said.  
  
"Okay." Karen said. So, Bekki paid for the flowers and she and Sarah left.  
  
As they were walking home, they started talking about one of their favorite tv shows, Gundam  
Wing. Then Bekki started singing, "Sandrock, Sandrock, you can save me any day! Sandrock,  
Sandrock, your pilot is so hot!"  
  
Then, when Bekki started the song again, Sarah started singing, "Deathscyth, Deathscyth, you  
can save me any day! Deathscyth, Deathscyth, your pilot is so hot!" and they sang happily  
together. AN: Of course they were just joking around. But it was fun, so they kept singing.  
  
Then Bekki said, "You know what would be the coolest thing in the world?"  
  
"What?" Sarah said.  
  
"If we got attacked by some mobile suites, and then Sandrock and Deathscyth came to our  
rescue!"  
  
"Wow! That would be awesome!"  
  
Then, there was a huge explosion right in front of where Bekki and Sarah were walking. They  
looked up, and saw mobile suites everywhere! They were surrounding them. Then, they heard a  
voice from nowhere say, "Come with us peacefully, and nobody will get hurt!"  
  
"What should we do Bekki?"  
  
"I don't know." Bekki said. "What do you want with us?" she shouted.  
  
"Thats none of your concern!" The voice said.  
  
"Okay. You're trying to kidnap us, and it's none of our concern why you want to?" she said more  
to herself then to anyone in particular.  
  
"Maybe we should just give ourselves over to them." Sarah said.  
  
"No! We can't. Do you thing that Duo would do that?"  
  
No, but..."  
  
"You have ten seconds to come with us. If you don't we will have to take you by force!" the  
voice interrupted Sarah. "Ten, nine, eight..."  
  
The girls just stood there not knowing if they should just surrender, or wait.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, ONE!" and just when he said one, all the mobile suites started firing at  
them. Well, not AT them. But around them. They didn't want them dead or anything. They just  
wanted to be able to get them without any trouble.  
  
Then, one of the mobile suites fired right behind Sarah and she went flying into a telephone poll.   
"Sarah!!! NO!!!" Bekki yelled as she ran to her sister. Sarah was unconscious. Then, Bekki was  
thrown into the air by another mobile suit, and hit her head on a tree.  
  
As she was laying on the ground, she saw five other mobile suites come and start firing at the  
others. One by one, the mobile suites were falling. All except for the five that had just came.   
Then, she saw five boys come out of them. The first one, looked like he had brown hair, and  
green tanktop and shorts on. 'He must be crazy to be wearing that this time of the year! It's  
winter!' she thought.  
  
The next boy seemed to have a rather large braid in his hair. He was also wearing a black outfit with a priest  
collar. 'Thats odd.' she thought.  
  
The next boy was tall, with brown hair and a unibang.   
  
The next boy had platinum blonde hair and wore khaki's, and a pink shirt with a dark blue vest  
over it.  
  
Then, the last boy was Chinese. He wore his black hair in a tight ponytail that made Bekki  
cringe at the thought of how much it must hurt.  
  
Then, she saw the boy with the braid run over to Sarah and say, "Here's one of them! But  
where's the other?" The last thing Bekki heard before passing out was a soft voice saying, "I  
think this is the other one over here!"  
  
The blonde picked up Bekki and brought her over to his Mobile Suit. Duo did the same with  
Sarah.  
  
"Wait." a monotone voice said. It was the first boy.  
  
"What?" the braided boy said.  
  
"How do we know these are the ones their after?"  
  
"You're right. I'll go get the files." the blonde said. He went into his Mobile Suit and quickly  
came back out with two folders. He opened the first one and looked at a picture of a blonde girl  
with brown eyes. He opened the next folder and saw a picture of a brunette girl with brown  
eyes. "This one looks like her." he said holding the first folder with one hand and pointing to  
Bekki with the other folder under his arm. "And the other girl looks like the girl in this folder."  
he said. So the blonde brought Bekki into his Mobile Suit and the braided boy brought Sarah  
into his. Then they all left.  
  
~Sarah and Duo~  
  
Sarah woke up sitting on somebody's lap. She saw two arms around her pushing buttons and pulling levers in front of her. She looked behind herself and saw a boy with a braid and a priest collar. "W-where am I? What happened? Who are you?"  
  
The boy landed the machine, then turned around and introduced himself. "Hi. My name is Duo  
Maxwell. You were attacked by some Mobile Suites and my friends and I saved you and you are  
now in my Gundam, Deathscyth." Duo said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. Uh, thanks. I guess." she said.  
  
"Your sister is with my buddy, Quatre. Don't worry. She's in good hands. Just like you!" he  
said with a huge grin.  
  
"My sister?" Sarah looked confused.  
  
"Yeah. Your sister. You know. Bekki."  
  
"Who?"  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Bekki awoke to find two arms almost wrapped around her. They were pulling levers and pushin buttons. She looked at the person who the arms belonged to and saw the blonde boy she had seen before.  
  
"Um... Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" She asked the same questions as Sarah.  
  
The boy landed the Mobile Suit and turned around and said, "Hi. My name is Quatre Reberba  
Winner. You were attacked my our enemy and my friends and I saved you. You are now in my  
Gundam, Sandrock." Quatre said.  
  
"Okay." Bekki said. "Where are we now?"  
  
"We are at my mansion." Quatre said.  
  
"MANSION?!" Bekki said astonished.  
  
"Yes." was all Quatre said to answer her question. "Now, lets go inside and we can check on  
your sister."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your sister. You know, Sarah."  
  
"No, I don't know. I didn't know I had a sister named Sarah. Heck, I don't even know my name!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Quatre said puzzled. "Okay. Lets get you inside and I'll figure something out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~After everyone was inside~  
  
Quatre brought Bekki into the kitchen. Then, a Chinese boy wit a tight ponytail, a tall boy, with  
brown hair and a unibang, a boy with a mop of brown hair, a boy with a large braid in his hair  
wearing a priest uniform, and girl with brown hair walked in.  
  
"Quatre! We have a BIG problem!" Duo said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about baka?!" the Chinese boy yelled.  
  
"Don't start fighting in front of our guests. Please." Quatre said. "Now, before we do anything,  
let introduce everyone. This is Hiiro Yuy." Quatre said pointing to the boy with the mop of  
brown hair. Next, he pointed to the tall boy with the unibang and said, "This is Trowa Barton.   
I'm Quatre Reberba Winner." he said to Sarah.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Wufei." Duo said pointing to the Chinese boy.   
  
Bekki and Sarah nodded and Sarah said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember my name." she said  
sadly.  
  
"SEE?! Thats what our big problem is. She doesn't remember ANYTHING!" Duo said.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything either." Quatre said referring to Bekki.  
  
"Oh great!" Duo said and collapsed into one of the kitchen table chairs with a sigh.  
  
"Well, we'll show them the files we have on them and maybe they'll remember something."  
Trowa said.  
  
"Thats a good idea." Quatre said. He took the files off the table which he had brought in with  
him and opened the first one, saw that it had a picture of Bekki in it, and handed it to her and  
told her to read what it said in it. Then he gave Sarah her file and told her to do the same thing.   
This is what Bekki's said:  
  
Name: Rebekah Hart  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Eye color Brown  
  
Hair color Blonde  
  
Parents names: Jody and Mary  
  
Number of siblings: 7  
  
Names and ages of siblings: Andrew, 15, Timothy, 14, Sarah, 13, Corrie, 9, Teresa, 7, and  
Susanne, 4.  
  
  
This is what Sarah's said:  
  
Name: Sarah Hart  
  
Age: 13  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Eye color Brown  
  
Hair color Brown  
  
Parents names: Jody and Mary  
  
Number of siblings: 7  
  
Names and ages of siblings: Rebekah, 17, Andrew, 15, Timothy, 14, Corrie, 9, Teresa, 7, and  
Susanne, 4.  
  
When Bekki and Sarah saw how many siblings they had, they both gasped.  
  
  
"I'm done, but I don't remember any of this. It's all new to me." Bekki said.  
  
"Same here." Sarah said.  
  
Quatre sighed.  
  
"Hey! Because they don't remember who they are, maybe OZ isn't after them anymore!" Duo  
said.  
  
"Shut up baka." Wufei said. Duo looked hurt.  
  
"What does baka mean?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It means idiot." Duo said, still hurt.  
  
"That jerk! He's not a baka!" Sarah said. Then she kicked him in the place that isn't very  
pleasant to be kicked in if your a boy. Wufei crumpled to the floor in pain.  
  
Duo gasped. "Wu-man got hurt by a girl!" Duo pretended to have a microphone in his hand and  
held it up to his mouth. "So, Wufei, how does it feel to be beat by a girl?"  
  
He held his 'microphone' up to Wufei who said, "Shut up Maxwell!"  
  
"OOO!!! A little angry are we? Well, will you at least say something to all our viewers?" Duo  
asked still pretending to be a reporter.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
"There you have it. This has been Channel 2 news. Tune in tomorrow for more." Duo said.  
  
Bekki and Sarah couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"It's getting late. Duo, would you show Sarah to her room?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure! But what about Bekki?" Duo said.  
  
"I'll bring her to her room." Quatre said.  
  
"Okay." Duo said. He held his arm so Sarah could link hers with his and they walked upstairs, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Quatre did the same with Bekki. When they got up the stairs, there was a split in the hallway.   
You could either go left, right, or straight. Bekki and Quatre went left, and Sarah and Duo went  
right.  
  
~Quatre and Bekki~  
  
Quatre and Bekki walked down the hallway for a little bit. Then, they stopped at a door. "This  
is your room." Quatre said.  
  
"Thanks." Bekki said.  
  
"If you need anything, my room is the one at the end of the hall, there." he said pointing to the  
room at the end of the hall.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Bekki said. But she didn't go into her room. She just stared into those  
beautiful blue eyes that Quatre had.  
  
Quatre just stared back at her eyes. 'They look so innocent. It's hard to believe that some day,  
they wont be so innocent.' he thought. Then he snapped back to reality. "Uh... Goodnight Miss  
Rebekah." with that, he walked down the hall to his room.  
  
Bekki just stood there, watching him go to his room. 'He's so sweet.' she thought as she turned to  
go into her room.  
  
~Duo and Sarah~  
  
Duo and Sarah walked to the third door on the left and stopped. He turned to her and said,  
"Here's your room."  
  
"Thank you." Sarah said. "Where's your room?"  
  
"Over there." he said pointing to the room right across from her.  
  
"Okay." Sarah said.  
  
They were both silent for a few minutes, then Duo finally said, "Uh... I think Quatre has already  
got clothes for you. They should be in the dresser."  
  
"Thanks." Sarah just stared into his eyes.  
  
Duo felt a little uncomfortable having Sarah stare at him like that, knowing what they would turn  
he into. So he said, "Goodnight." and turned to walk away.  
  
But he stopped when Sarah pulled him by his braid, turned him around, and hugged him.  
"Goodnight Duo." she whispered into his ear. Then she let him go and went into her room. Duo just stood there,  
staring at the now closed door. Then he went into his room for the night.  
  
Notes: So, do you like? Also let me know if I should continue. Please let me know by reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

A new Adventure  
  
Notes: Hi all! I hope you like this story! And I decided that Bekki and Sarah live in the same time and dimension as the G-boys. ^_^  
  
Now I will give you the ages of everyone... Everyone is 17 except Trowa and Sarah. Trowa is 18 and Sarah is 13.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Channel 22(a.k.a. NBC) or the X. And I will let you  
know of anything in this story that I make up.  
  
Dedication: To Bekki! I LOVE YOU!  
  
At Bekki and Sarah's house  
  
Mary and Jody Hart(Bekki and Sarah's parents) were in the living room, wondering what had  
happened to Bekki and Sarah that afternoon. They were just going to be picking up some  
flowers and then coming home. That's all. Ever since that girl down the street was kidnapped in  
broad daylightAN: This really did happen at the end of our street, Mary and Jody were  
worried about that happening to one of their daughters. And now they think that it did. They  
had called the police, but the police had said that they couldn't file a missing person report  
because they weren't missing for at least twenty-four hours. So Mary and Jody just sat in their  
living room, hoping and praying that Bekki and Sarah would come home.  
  
Then Jody decided to turn on the TV to see if there would be anything to take their minds off of  
this. He knew that there was a special movie on tonight that he and Mary had wanted to see for  
awhile, but they weren't in the mood for the movie anymore. Jody stared flipping through the  
channels and stopped on channel 22. That was the channel the movie was suppose to be on, but  
instead, he saw a news reporter standing in a place that looked very familiar.....  
  
"As you can see, there has been a lot of damage done here. Police are still trying to figure out  
what happened. They think it might be terrorists, but their not sure. From what police can tell,  
nobody was killed. Only three have been injured, but they are still looking through the rubble to  
see if they can find anyone buried. Please stay tuned for more information." the reporter said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That looked like the X! We've got to find out what time that happened!" Mary  
said.  
  
"I'm going to call the news station to see if they know." Jody said as he picked up the phone book  
and started flipping through the pages. He stopped on a page and picked up the phone and  
started dialing.  
  
Then Susanne walked in. "Mommy, nere are Nebaka and Narah?" she asked in her own  
language because of her speech problems.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, but daddy is trying to figure that out." Mary said to her youngest child.  
  
"Oh." Susanne said.  
  
Then Jody got off the phone and said, "I'm going over to the X to see if I can find them. You  
stay here with the kids, okay?" he said. Mary nodded. Then Jody grabbed his coat and went to  
the car.  
  
at the X  
  
AN: For those of you who don't know what the X is,(which is probably most of you) it's a place  
in my town where two main streets cross eachother. Belmont Avenue and Sumner Avenue.  
  
When Jody got to the X, he saw that the road was practically turned over. He got out of his car,  
and went over to a police officer. He explained to the officer about Bekki and Sarah, and the  
officer told him that all of the injures people were taken to Baystate Medical Center. So Jody  
got into his car and went to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital  
  
When he got there, he went up to the receptionist and asked if Bekki and Sarah had come in with  
the injured from the X. She said no, so he went back to the X to see if he could help look.  
  
back at the X  
  
Jody looked for the same officer he had talked to earlier to see if he could be of any assistance.   
When he found him, he asked, and the officer said that he'd be better off at home. And to let the  
police handle it. So Jody went home.  
  
At home  
  
Mary had been watching out the window for Jody to return. Then he finally pulled into the  
driveway. She ran outside to see what news he had. But when she got there, he just shook his  
head. She started to sob, and Jody embraced her in his huge arms. Then Jody said, "We'd better  
try to get some sleep Mary. We have a long day ahead of us." so they both went inside to bed.   
Corrie, Teresa, and Susanne had all been sent to bed, and Andrew and Tim decided to go to bed  
too.  
  
After Mary and Jody had gotten ready forbed, the got into the bed. But neither of them slept. They were both wondering what had happened to Bekki and Sarah.  
  
The next day at the Winner Mansion  
  
Bekki woke up to see a blue sky and a bright yellow sun coming into her room. She sat up and  
smelled something cooking. So she decided to find out what it was. She took a robe from the  
closet door and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door and went into the hallway.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Sarah woke up to a smell of bacon and eggs. And she loved bacon and eggs. So she decided to  
go downstairs to see if she could have some. So she put on her robe and headed for the stairs.  
  
When she got to the stairs, she ran into Bekki who wanted, just as much as Sarah, to have some  
of the food.  
  
"Hello Bekki." Sarah said cheerily.  
  
"Hello Sarah." Bekki said with a smile.  
  
"Do you remember how to get to the kitchen?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"No. It was too dark to tell where we were going."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to follow the smell!" Bekki said and started down the stairs. Sarah  
followed.  
  
They were following the scent of the food all through the first floor of the house when they  
finally found the kitchen. And seated at the kitchen table were, Heero, Duo, and Wufei. Quatre  
was at the stove making the eggs and bacon, and Trowa was making the toast.  
  
"Hi guys." Sarah said. Not as cheerily as when she said hi to Bekki because she was more  
frightened of them.  
  
"Hi." Bekki said also.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Rebekah, Miss Sarah." Quatre said turning from the frying pan for just one  
moment to greet them.  
  
"Hey! Here, take my seat." he said standing up and letting Sarah sit in it.  
  
"You can have my seat Bekki." Quatre said as he put the eggs in a bowl and the bacon on a plate.  
  
"Okay." Bekki said as she sat down. 'He's such a gentleman.' she thought.  
  
Then Quatre set the eggs and bacon on the table while Trowa set the toast on the table.  
  
"DIG IN!" Duo shouted as he grabbed the eggs.  
  
Bekki took the plate of toast and took a piece and then gave the plate to Sarah who also took a  
piece. Then Sarah passed it to Wufei, who took a piece, and so on.  
  
When breakfast was over, everyone went up to their rooms and got dressed. Then Duo gave  
Sarah a tour of the house and Quatre gave Bekki a tour of the house.  
  
  
Notes: So, how did you like it? Please let me know by REVIEWING! You an also send me an  
e-mail at Sailor_Saturn4@yahoo.com but you have to review(unless it's impossible for you too.). If you're not sure about reviewing, read The End of the Sailor Senshi, by PrincessVenus. It might change your mind. ^_^  
^_^ Thanks for reading this! And stay tuned for the tour! 


	3. Chapter 2

A New Adventure!  
  
Notes: Hey! I've written more! YAY! Everyone rejoice! When you finish rejoicing, read the story, then REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Bekki's POV  
  
Quatre was giving Bekki a tour of the house, starting in the kitchen and working his way upstairs. But he decided to leave one room on the first floor for last because of something he saw in Bekki's file.  
  
"This is the living room." Quatre said.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Bekki said. The room had an exquisite wood floor that shone from the rays of the sun coming from the wall of windows. The floor also had a rug in the middle of it. The windows were almost to the floor and they sparkled from the sun. The wall had white wallpaper with yellow flowersAN: Wufei's favorite! HAHAHAHAH! j/k that went perfectly with the funriture. The sofa's, chairs, and love seats had the same pattern on them. It was perfect! "I never knew people made furniture to match their wallpaper!"  
  
"It's not wallpaper." Quatre said.  
  
Bekki walked up to the wall and touched it. She could tell that it was a white wall and somebody had painted all the flowers on it. "It must have costed a fortune to hire someone to do this."  
  
"It wasn't too bad. Do you want to go see the next room?"  
  
Bekki smiled, "Sure!"  
  
~~~  
  
Before he let her leave, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. (~_^)  
  
*PrincessSaturn yanks PrincessVenus away from the keyboard*  
  
PS: HEY!!! This is MY story!!!! GET OUT!!!!!  
  
PV: But if we don't get going on this soon, we'll never get married! And I'll never be able to afford prickly pears!  
  
PS: *sigh* NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PV: HMPH!!!! *stomps out angrily*  
  
Quatre: O_o  
  
PS: *sigh* Back to the story....let's pick up where we left off.......  
  
~~~  
  
Bekki smiled, "Sure!"  
  
Then they left the room and went onto the next room.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Duo and Sarah had already seen a couple of rooms, and now they were going into a room Duo said Sarah would love. It was hard for him to open the big door because he hardly ever went into the room. When he finally got the door open, Sarah gasped. "I've never seen so many books!"  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"I love it! Thank you for showing this to me!"  
  
"You're welcome." Duo smiled, 'Now when we go on missions, she'll have something to do.' he thought. "Well, we'd better hurry up with this tour. I'm getting hungry!"  
  
"But we just had breakfast an hour ago!"  
  
"I know! That's why I'm so hungry!"  
  
Sarah sighed. "Okay. What's next?"  
  
Bekki and Quatre  
  
"I love this house!" Bekki exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you. My father bought it just before I was born."  
  
"Really? Where is he now?" Bekki asked.  
  
Quatre just stared at the floor. Then he finally said, "He died."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know." he said. "Okay. We have one room left!" he said trying to change the subject.  
  
"But I thought you said this was the last room on the floor. Is there a hidden room or something?"  
  
"No. But there was a room I wanted to wait to show you. I wanted it to be the last room you see."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
They went down two flights of stairs and made a few turns, then, Bekki heard something beautiful. It sounded like a flute. They walked up to the huge doors, and Quatre opened them. When he did, Bekki saw a room filled with instruments. There was a gorgeous grand piano, a cello, a viloin, and every other instrument you could think of. And in one of the corners of the room, Bekki saw someone playing the flute.   
  
She and Quatre walked up to it, and she saw that Trowa was playing it. 'That must have been what I heard in the hallway.' she thought. 'He's so good!'  
  
"Hello Trowa." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa must have been startled, because it looked like he jumped two feet into the air. "I'm sorry Quatre. I thought you already showed her this room." he said.  
  
"Thats okay." Quatre said.  
  
"You're very good at playing the flute." Bekki said.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa said.  
  
"Trowa and I will sometimes play a duet together. Would you like to see?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure! What instrument do you play?" Bekki asked.  
  
"Violin." Quatre said. Then he walked over to the stand his violin was rested on and picked it up. He walked back to Bekki and Trowa. He looked at Trowa, and Trowa nodded.   
  
Quatre put his violin up to his chin, and Trowa put his fingers on the right holes of the flute, and his mouth to the mouth piece. Then they both started playing at the same time.  
  
The music was beautiful. It seemed to Bekki that this was her favorite combination of instruments. They sounded so beautiful together. Bekki closed her eyes thinking that it would sound better, and swayed to the music. It was so beautiful. she didn't want it to end. But eventually, it did end. When they stopped, she opened her eyes and smiled. "That was lovely." she said.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre said. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Why did you save this room for last Quatre?" Bekki asked.  
  
"Because I saw in your file that you liked to play piano."  
  
"Oh. I guess I kinda forgot I did." Bekki said.  
  
"Do you remember how to play?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." she said.  
  
"Why don't you try?" Quatre suggested bringing her over to the piano. Bekki sat down on the piano bench, put her hands on the keys and touched them lightly, trying to remember any song she could play. Then finally, she pressed a key, and she ended up playing a whole song! It was beautiful!  
  
Quatre and Trowa just watched, silentlyAN: Not very hard for Trowa. When she finished the song, they both just stood there in awe. Then they heard someone say, "Wow."  
  
They all turned around, and saw Duo and Sarah standing in the doorway, staring at Bekki. Bekki stood up and they all walked over to Duo and Sarah.  
  
"Hello Duo, Sarah." Quatre said nodding.  
  
"Hello." Sarah said, still staring at Bekki. Duo was still silent. "You were great!" Sarah finally said, snapping herself back to reality. She punched Duo in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"Uh...yeah. You rock!" he said giving Bekki a thumbs up.  
  
"Thank you." Bekki said as she blushed.  
  
"As you can see, this is the music room." Duo said to Sarah. Sarah nodded.  
  
"Is this your last room too?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh..." Duo was pounding his forehead trying to think. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, lets go see what Wufei and Heero are doing." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Then we get something to eat!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Okay." Quatre said with a small smile. Then they all walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Notes: *gets down on hands and knees* NOW! PLEASE REVIEW! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE! I'm begging you! Review!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

A New Adventure  
  
Dedication: To Bekki!!! Every time I lost my muse, she caught it, and gave it back! Arigato!!!!!!!  
  
  
At Bekki and Sarah's house  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Corrie picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. This is the Springfield Police Department. Can I please speak to Jody or Mary?" the person on the other line asked.  
  
"Okay. Just a minute." she said. She ran upstairs and knocked on her parents bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." she heard her mother say.  
  
So Corrie went in. "The police are on the phone for you." she said, handing the cordless phone to her mother.  
  
"Thank you." Mary said.  
  
Corrie turned, and left.  
  
"Hello?" Mary said into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Mary?" the officer said.  
  
"Yes." came the reply.  
  
"I regret to inform you that we are still unable to find your daughters."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" Mary asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Hart. We're still doing everything that we can to find them. We'll keep you updated."  
  
"Thank you." she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
meanwhile  
  
AN: Bekki wrote this next part...*sniff*  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Sarah tried desperately to reach the smoke detector to shut it off while Bekki covered her ears. "ARGH!" she shouted, "I'm too short!!!"  
  
Bekki groaned. "If you had let me do the cooking in the first place, this never would have happened!!!" she screamed angrily.  
  
Just then, all five pilots ran into the kitchen. Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the girls. "What's going on here?!?!"  
  
"Heero, I really don't think that that will be necessary..." Quatre said...  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUTTUP AND HELP ME TURN THIS DARN THING OFF?!?!?!?!?!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Duo ran right up to her and(Bekki's note: Sarah begged me to put this part in...now she's laughing evilly 'cuz she know's I'm gonna do it....I'm scared....O_o) grabbed her waist, lifting her up to reach the smoke detector. (Bekki's note: Okay, now she's hugging me....I'm getting REALLY scared here!!!)  
  
"Thanks!" Sarah smiled as Duo placed her down on the floor.  
  
"No problem!" he said with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre searched through the thick air, looking for what was burning. He finally made his way to the stove and turned off the burner. After a moment, the air cleared, and the pan of water stopped bubbling.  
  
"Only Sarah can set off the smoke alarm, boiling water..." Bekki mumbled....(Bekki's note: SHE'S REALLY DONE THIS!!! TWO TIMES!!!!!! *Sarah cries*)  
  
The rest is written by Sarah  
  
Just a couple of notes before we go on...  
  
Sarah: *sniff* wasn't that sooooooo mean?!?!?!?!  
  
Bekki: Yeah, but it's TRUE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)  
  
Sarah: GRRRRRR!!!! *slaps Bekki* NOW GET OUT OR I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF THE STORY!!!  
  
Bekki: Okay, okay! Sheesh!  
  
*Bekki leaves*  
  
Sarah: Okay, back to the story.  
  
  
"How the heck did you do that?!?!" Duo asked Sarah.  
  
"I don't know! There must have been something in the stove!" Sarah said, tears welling up in her eyesAN: I have to make her as much like me as possible, and I'm a very sensative person! So, give me a break!.  
  
"It's okay Sarah. I'm sure you didn't mean to." Duo said and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Duo." Sarah said hugging him back.  
  
"We were just trying to make a special dinner for you guys, but Sarah had to ruin it." Bekki said coldly.  
  
"Now, now Bekki. I'm sure Sarah didn't try to make that happen. Let's just forgive and forget. You can still make us dinner." Quatre said.  
  
"But it wont be the same! We wanted it to be a surprize!" Bekki said.  
  
"Well, I think that we've had enough surprizes for one day. Don't you?" Quatre said.  
  
"I guess so." Bekki said.  
  
"I'm very sorry." Sarah said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Nobody got hurt, and that's what matters." Quatre said to Sarah.  
  
Sarah smiled, turned to Bekki, and said, "Maybe we should finish making dinner now. Okay?"  
  
Bekki sighed, "Okay, fine."  
  
"Now thats more like it!" Duo said.  
  
later at dinner  
  
"This is yumarific!" Duo exclaimed with a huge grin in his face.  
  
"Yes. This is delicious!" Quatre agreed.  
  
"Thank you." Sarah said.  
  
"What did you say this was again?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Spaghetti and meatballs." Bekki said flatly. She was still mad at Sarah for ruining the surprise. She had this weird feeling that none of them had ever had Spaghetti and Meatballs before because they lived in a mansion and Quatre looked like a gazillionare. She assumed this would be the first time they every had itAN: I'm not sure if this is true, but we'll just pretend it is. k?  
  
"Hey Quatre! Can we hire them to be our cooks?" Duo asked. "Please, pretty please, with a cherry on top?"  
  
"Duo, they're not going to be our servants. They are our friends. But if they want to, they can cook somtimes." Quatre answered.  
  
"That sounds good." Sarah said.  
  
"Maybe I should be the one to do the cooking.." Bekki said as she recieved a death glare from Sarah that would put Heero to shame.  
  
Quatre took his napkin off his lap and set it on his plate. Then he picked up his plate and headed for the kitchen saying, "I guess I should go start doing the dishes."  
  
"Wait!" Bekki said as she stood up. "Sarah and I will clean up. It's all part of the surprise."  
  
"Okay." Quatre said as Bekki took the plate from him. Sarah stood up and took a few more plates from the table, and Bekki and Sarah went into the kitchen.  
  
When the dishes were done, Quatre came into the kitchen and said that Bekki and Sarah should get some comfortable clothes on because they were going to go somehwere soon. So Bekki and Sarah went to their room to get ready.  
  
When they were ready, everyone headed out the door.  
  
  
Notes: So, did you like it? Please let me know by reviewing. Or else I wont know if people like this or now. /^_^\ 


	5. Chapter 4

A New Adventure  
  
Notes: I've written more! Woohoo! Okay. Now, I just wanted to warn you that Doctor J may be a little OOC. I don't know anything about him, except that he's Heero's doctor. Actually, I think that almost EVERYONE will be OOC, but I'm not sure. You be the judge. ^_^ Now, on with the story. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Dedication: I don't know who to dedicate this to, except, Everyone who reads and reviews this story! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
When Duo returned from taking Bekki and Sarah to the office, Doctor J lead all of them into another office.  
  
"Sit down." he said as he sat down in the chair at the desk  
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked. "I thought we were going to explaine everything to them when they met you.  
  
"We were, but I just have a feeling that they might not be the people we are looking for." the elderly dotor said.  
  
"What do you mean?! OZ tried to kidnap them! That MUST mean that they're the right people!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Shhh! Keep your voice down! They'll hear you!" Doctor J scolded.  
  
"But I don't understand what you're saying." Duo said.  
  
"It's simple. OZ tried to make us think that those girls are the people we want. Maybe they aren't and OZ is busy kidnapping the real girls." Doctor J said. "Quatre, do you have the files I gave you?"  
  
"Yes. I do." Quatre said as he handed the files on Bekki and Sarah to Doctor J.  
  
"Thank you." the doctor said. "Now, the only way we can prove that these are the right girls, is if we do some tests."  
  
"What kind of tests?" Quatre asked.  
  
"DNA tests, memory tests, and things like that." he said.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Quatre said. "But they've lost all their memory. What good would a memory test be?"  
  
"We'll just try. Maybe they'll remember something." Dr. J said. " I'd just like to let you know now so it doesn't come as a big surprise to you."  
  
"Thanks. We've had way too many surprises for today!" Duo said.  
  
"Really? Like what?" the doctor asked.  
  
Quatre sighed. "It's a long story. We'll tell you later."  
  
"Okay." Doctor J said. "Well, we'd better go get the girls now."  
  
"Okay." Duo said jumping up from his seat. Then they all left the room to get Bekki and Sarah.  
  
  
  
"KUSO!" a man yelled as he darted out from his chair nearly yanking the phone cord out of the wall. "What do you mean they're with with the gundam pilots?!"  
  
"I--I'm sorry sir, but we didn't expect them to come. They attacked us with full force." came a voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Just see that you get them. Now!" the man replied.  
  
"Yes sir." the voice said.  
  
Treize Khushrenada hung up the phone and sat back down in his seat. "Soon, I shall have my victory..."  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about, that we can't hear." Bekki said.  
  
"I don't know. It must be something important." Sarah said.  
  
Then the door opened, and in walked Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Dr. J.  
  
Bekki and Sarah stood up.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said walking over to Sarah.  
  
"Hi." Sarah said with a smile.  
  
"It took you long enough." Bekki said annoyed, but when Quatre came over to her, looked into her eyes, and smiled, she smiled back.(Bekki's Note: *squeal*)  
  
"Will you come with me?" Dr. J asked Bekki and Sarah.  
  
"Sure." Bekki said.  
  
"Okay." Sarah said.  
  
"We'll be right back." Dr. J said to the pilots. Then he left with Bekki and Sarah following him.  
  
Duo sighed and collapsed into a chair. "I wonder how long this will take. I'm board already!" he said.  
  
"But Duo, it hasn't even been a minute." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"I know." Duo said.  
  
  
  
Bekki and Sarah followed Dr. J down a hallway, until he stopped at a door. He opened it, and let them walk in, then he went in.  
  
"Please, sit down." he said in a friendly tone.  
  
So Bekki and Sarah sat down.  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions. I know that you both have lost your memory, but please, try hard to remember." Dr. J said.  
  
Bekki and Sarah nodded.  
  
"Okay. Do you remember anything about your family?"  
  
Bekki and Sarah just sat there, trying to think. Then Bekki finally said, "No. I'm sorry."  
  
Then Sarah said, "I don't remember anything either."  
  
"Okay. What about your school? Do you remember anything about that?"  
  
The same thing happened. Neither of them remembered anything.  
  
After a while, Doctor J gave up on the questions, and decided to try the DNA tests.  
  
"Well, that's all the questions I have. But since you don't remember anything that could help us out, we need to do a DNA test."  
  
Bekki and Sarah started looking nervous. "O-okay." Bekki said. Sarah nodded weakly.  
  
  
  
Doctor J asked a lot of questions, and they didn't know the answers to any of them.  
  
"Well, thats all that questions I have. I'll take you back to the boys now." Doctor J said. "Since you don't remember anything from before the attack, I'll have to run a DNA test. So I'll need a sample of your blood."  
  
Bekki and Sarah looked a little nervous at the thought of a needle.... "O-okay." Bekki said nervously. Sarah nodded, slowly.  
  
"Okay. Just follow me and we'll go to the lab, and get this done quickly." Doctor J said.  
  
"Okay." Bekki and Sarah said. They got up, and followed Doctor J out of the room, too the lab.  
  
  
  
Bekki and Sarah did the blood tests, and were now heading back to Quatre and Duo.  
  
  
  
"It's been a long time. I guess Dr. J had a lot of questions." Duo said.  
  
"I guess so." Quatre agreed.  
  
Then the doorknob started turning, and Quatre and Duo stood up assuming it was Sarah and Bekki. And sure enough, it was.  
  
"How did it go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"You were right. They lost all their memory. They couldn't remember anything about what happened before they woke up in your Gundams." Doctor J said.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We'll train them as well as we can." the old man said.  
  
"Train us?" Sarah asked. "Train us for what?"  
  
There was a long pause, but then Doctor J finally said, "For battle. I'm going to try to train you to fly Gundams, just like Duo and Quatre."  
  
"What? US? Fly one of those HUGE things?" Bekki asked.  
  
"Yes. We have them built and ready for the training. All we need for them now are pilots and names."  
  
"And we're the pilots?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes. Do either of you have any ideas for names?"  
  
Bekki and Sarah just stood there, trying to think of something to name their Gundams, then a light went on in Bekki's head. 'Ai No Tenshi seems like a good name. I can't remember what it means though. It just seems familiar for some reason.' she thought.  
  
The same thing happened to Sarah. 'I think that a good name for my Gundam would be Shi No Tenshi. It sounds familar, but I don't know what it means. Maybe Duo could tell me.'  
  
"Any ideas?" Doctor J asked again.  
  
"How about Shi No Tenshi?" Sarah asked.  
  
"That sounds fine." Doctor J said.  
  
"But... but.... she can't be an angel of death! I'm the only one who can be known as death!" Duo complained.  
  
"Oh. Okay....I'll think of something else. How about......Ankoku?"  
  
"That's means 'Darkness'. Duo said.  
  
"Any objections?" Doctor J asked. There was a pause, the he said, "Ankoku it is." Doctor J said. "And what about you Young Lady?" he asked Bekki.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe, Ai No Tenshi?"  
  
"Angel of love? Oh Kami-sama! Only a weak onna would call a Gundam and Angel of love!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
Bekki just glared her worst death glare. Of course, it was nothing compared to Heero's, but still, it was scary.  
  
"I have an idea. How about Ainomegami?" Quatre suggested to Minako. "It means Goddess of Love. And I think that it would suit you perfectly."  
  
Bekki blushed because he had said that in front of everybody. And when Quatre noticed her blushing, he realized why, and he blushed too.  
  
"Oohh! Q-man has a crush on the new girl!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell! Everybody knows that you have a crush on Sarah, anyway!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Then Duo and Sarah both blushed.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry up and pick a name. We want to get as much training in as possible tonight. We'll have to meet every night until they're fully trained." Doctor J said, changing the subject. "Which would you like, Bekki?"  
  
"Well, I think that if she's going to fly a Gundam, she should be able to think of a name that doesn't have anything to do with love." Wufei said.  
  
"I like Ainomegami," Bekki said, smiling at Quatre, because seceretly, she had a crush on him too. But little did she know, he could tell, "But Wufei is right. I don't know what a Gundam does, but it doesn't sound like something that would relate to love. How about 'Junshin'?  
  
"That works." Doctor J said. "Now, would you girls like to see your Gundams?"  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Then follow me." he said leaving the room. Everybody followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been walking through a hallway, made a few turns here and there, and finally stopped at a door. Of course, the whole time, Wufei kept muttering, "Injustice! I can't believe Doctor J is going to train onnas to pilot Gundams!" But he said it quiet enough, that nobody heard. But, everybody knew that he would be making a fuss over this "Injustice". Even Bekki and Sarah knew him well enough already to tell that he wouldn't be happy.  
  
Doctor J opened the door, and they all walked into a huge room. "This is the hanger." he said.  
  
Bekki and Sarah looked aroung, taking in their surroundings, "Wow. It's very.....big." Bekki said.  
  
"Yeah." Sarah agreed.  
  
"And your Gundams are right over there." Doctor J said, pointing to two huge mecha's.  
  
"Whoa....those are huge!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"The one on the left is Junshin, and the one on the right in Ankoku." Doctor J explained.  
  
"Sweet!" Duo said as we ran over to the new Gundams. "Hey! Sarah! Look! Ankoku has a scythe just like Deathscythe!"  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked, running up to her Gundam.  
  
"Yes. I made the new Gundams a lot like Deathscythe and Sandrock." the scientist told them.  
  
"Can we go inside?" Bekki asked.  
  
"Sure. Just be careful." the doctor said.  
  
"Thanks!" Bekki said. "Quatre, will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Quatre said, and smiled, and followed Bekki into the cockpit of Junshin.  
  
"Will you come with me, Duo?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" he said, and helped her in.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were still standing by the door. Wufei kept talking about how "onnas" weren't suppose to fight.  
  
  
  
Notes: Well, that's the end of the chapter! Please review! Thankies! Oh, and if you were wondering where I got the names, Junshin, and Ankoku, it's from Tensei's(formarly known as PrincessVenus) story, Tenshi Reimi. Please read that story......and review it too! Bai! 


	6. Chapter 5

A New Adventure  
  
Notes: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry for taking so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bekki and Quatre climbed into the cockpit of Junshin, and Bekki was amazed at all the buttons!  
  
"This is awesom!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Would you like to try out the seat?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure!" Bekki said as she sat down. "Very comfortable."  
  
"This is what you use to communicate with the other pilots." Quatre said, pointing to a screen in front of them.  
  
"Okay. Is it possible to talk to Sarah right now, or does the Gundam need to be on to do that?"  
  
"You can talk to her if you want. The Gundam doesn't have to be on."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
  
  
"Wow! I can't believe this is mine!" Sarah said with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. This is sweet!" Duo said. "Try out the seat."  
  
"Okay." Sarah said, sitting down. "Nice."  
  
"Hey Sarah!" a figure appeared on the screen. It was Bekki!  
  
"Hey! How'd you do that?"  
  
"Duo will show you, wont you?" Bekki said with a grin.  
  
"Later." he said.  
  
"Isn't this so cool?!" Sarah asked Bekki.  
  
"Yeah! It's awesom!"  
  
Then Doctor J appeared on the screen, "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I love it!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" Bekki agreed.  
  
"Good. Now, we have a lot of work to do. You need to be ready in a month." he said.  
  
"Awwww......you're spoiling all the fun!" Duo said.  
  
"He does have a point." they could hear Quatre say from Junshin.  
  
"Q-man, why do you have to be so perfect?"  
  
"Because I like it when he's perfect. I doubt that there is a flaw in his perfect body."  
  
"There may be more then you think." Quatre said, but didin't want to talk about it more, and said, "Well, we'd better get to work, okay Duo?"  
  
"Ooooookay." Duo said reluctantly. Sarah giggled. Duo shut off communications, and he and Sarah got out, just as Quatre and Bekki were getting out.  
  
They all walked over to Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Doctor J who had just returned from the communications room.  
  
"Now we start the training." Doctor J said. "Heero, you, Duo and Wufei will go with Sarah, and Trowa and Quatre will go with Bekki."  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said. Then he, Duo, Wufei, and Sarah went off to start. So did Quatre, Trowa and Bekki.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, you got that?" Quatre asked Bekki as he finished explaining the plan to her.  
  
"I think." she responded.  
  
"Then tell me what you're gonna do." he said.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna start by following this map to a room, and try to hack into the computer in that room, and copy a file from it onto a disk When I'm done with that, I'm going to run farther down the hall, towards the hanger, and get into my gundam without getting shot by you or Trowa because you're going to be prowling around, trying to shoot me with your tranquiliser darts, and if I get shot, or caught, I have to do it again." Bekki said.  
  
"Good. Now when I say to, you start."  
  
"Okay." Bekki said, getting ready to run.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" Quatre shouted. Before he knew it, Bekki was gone. Then he and Trowa went to their stations, and waited.  
  
  
  
  
"Do you understand what to do?" Duo asked Sarah.  
  
"Yes. I'm suppose to follow this map you gave me, and find a certain room, hack into the computer in that room, and save a file on a disk, then run to the hanger, and get into my gundam. All the while, you, Wufei, and Heero are lurking around, looking for me, trying to shoot me with tranquilizer darts, and if I get caught, or shot, I have to do it again." Sarah said.  
  
"Okay, now get ready, because when I count to three, you need to start. Okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"Okay." Sarah said and got ready.  
  
"One....two.....THREE, GO!" Duo shouted as Sarah ran off. "Wow. She's fast."  
  
"Stupid baka. Just get to your place." Wufei said.  
  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Somebody didn't get his Minute Maid this morning." Duo said as he left. Wufei and Heero also left to get to their places.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bekki ran fast, but kept having to stop to look at the map because she couldn't read it while running. And that is exactaly what she was doing when......  
  
"Stop!" came a voice.  
  
She looked up from the map, and saw Trowa standing between her, and her destination. She muttered some curses, but then she decided to break for it. She ran up to him, and kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground in pain. "Oh! Did I hurt you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay. Just checking. Bye!" She said as she ran past him, and down the hallway. She only had one more turn to take, and she'd be there. And she made it. She went into the room, went over to the computer, and sat down to start.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah ran, and ran, and ran. Looking at her map every time she completed the last thing she had read. She finally had one more turn to make before getting to the room. But as she made the turn, she froze in her steps. There stood Heero in the middle of the hall, with his finger on the trigger of his gun, waiting to aim it at her and shoot. When he saw her, he pointed it at her, and said, "You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" "Stop."  
  
"Too late. I already have." she said.  
  
"So I see. Now, get on the ground, or I'll be forced to shoot you."  
  
"Okay." she said as she sat on the floor.  
  
"Put your hands on your head."  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Do you have to be so mean?"  
  
Heero came up to her, and was about to hand cuff her when she punched him in the stomach, and he fell to the floor becuase the wind was knocked out of him. He started shooting at her, but kept missing.   
  
"Kuso!" He swore because he had ran out of ammo.  
  
Then she ran into the room, and sat down at the computer, and began to hack into it.  
  
  
  
Bekki had been working for ten minutes, but still couldn't figure out the last password, and by now, she was frustrated. "What the heck could it be? I've tried every word I can think of, even backwords!" then she started typing again. And this is what she typed: I'MNEVERGOINGTOFIGURETHISOUT and she clicked enter....and guess what happened! It worked! "Thank you!" she said. Then saved the file on her disk, and left. Then she went to pull the map out of her pocket, but it wasn't there! 'I must have left it by the computer!' she thought. So she turned around to go back and get it.  
  
"Looking for this?" Quatre asked, holding up the map.  
  
"Oh, please Quatre. Please give it to me!" Bekki pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Quatre, being the person he is, gave in.  
  
"Don't tell anybody I did this." he said. Then turned around, and left.  
  
"Thank you!" she called to him, but he didn't respond.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, she turned around, and ran off. But to her surprise, she saw a dart fly right by her face. She turned around, and saw Quatre, with his gun pointed in her direction. "You should never walk away when somebody does someting like that." he told her.  
  
"I'll remember that." She said.  
  
"I purposly missed though."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah. I'd be a coward if I shot you with your back turned. And I don't want to be known as a coward."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, will you please get on the ground." he asked nicely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll have to shoot you. And I don't want to have to do that."  
  
"Okay." she said as she got to the ground.  
  
"Now, will you please put your hands on your head?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can arrest you."  
  
"But why would I want you to arrest me?"  
  
"Because if you don't let me, I'll have to shoot you." he said.  
  
"Okay." she said as she put her hands on her head. But when Quatre came over to arrest her, she punched him in place where it wouldn't be too pleasent to get punched for a guy. And he doubled over in pain. "I'm sorry Quatre." she said and bent over to hug him, knowing full well that he couldn't get up. Then she picked up the map, and ran.  
  
'Wow! I'm bad! First I do it to Trowa, then Quatre!' she thought. Then she pulled out her map, made a few turns, and made it to the hanger. All she had to do was get into her Gundam. The she would be home free. But there was one obsticle. Apparently Trowa had recovered quickly, and was waiting there for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is the password?" Sarah raised her voice at the computer as she typed another word. But, sadly, it only responded by saying "Password Denied". Then she decided, just for the heck of it, to try one more time. Then she'd give up. She typed away, and this is what she typed: WHATTHEHELLISTHESTUPIDPASSOWRD, she pressed enter, and the computer said, "Password Accepted" and it opened the file. "Oh my gosh! It worked!" she saved the file on her disk, and ran out the door, map in hand.  
  
She ran for a few minutes, following the maps directions, and saw the hanger door, about ten doors away. "This was way too easy." she told hereslf.  
  
"Do you want a challenge, onna?" Wufei asked as he stepped out behind her.  
  
"Oh, crap." she muttered. "I could take you on any day! And win!"  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll just see about that!" he said, charging at her. He fired his gun, but she moved out of the way, and the dart hit the wall. "Kuso!" he swore. He shot again, but she dodged it again. Then she kicked him in the face, giving him a black eye. He tried to shoot her, but she kicked the gun out of his hands, and ran. He scrambled to get his gun and shoot her, but she was out of site by the time he picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
Trowa pointed his gun at Bekki, and said, "You lost."  
  
"Oh really? Okay. Arrest me." Bekki said as she raised her hands up in the air.  
  
Trowa, not understanding why she would give up that easily, walked over to Bekki, and was about to "arrest" her, when she lunged her knee into his stomach, and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry. I really am!" she called as she ran to her Gundam. She climbed in, and sat down.   
  
Then Doctor J appeared on the screen. "Congradulations. You have completed Training Program Number One. Now, as soon as Duo, Sarah, Heero, and Wufei come back, we'll start the next session."  
  
"Okay." Bekki said.  
  
"You may come out now. We are just waiting for Sarah's arrival."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Bekki said. Doctor J's face dissapeared, and she climbed out.  
  
  
  
"Great. Two down, one to go. And Duo's nowhere in site." Sarah told herself as she entered the Hanger. There she saw Junshin and Ankoku. She started running towards Ankoku, but then saw a dart fly into the wall. She turned around, and saw Duo standing behind her, gun pointing at her. "I spoke too soon."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Then, Sarah got an idea. She started slowly walking over to Duo, with a pretty smile on her face. When she got about a yard away, she said, "You wouldn't hurt me, would you? I thought you liked me."  
  
"I-I do. B-but...."  
  
Sarah blew him a kiss, and he just stared straight ahead. He dropped his gun, and Sarah took the oportunity to run, and ran to her Gundam. She climbed in, and sat down.  
  
"Well done." Doctor J said as his face appeared on the screen. "Although, I don't think that your last strategy would work on most soldiers, but you did it. You may come out, and I'll explain the next test."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." she said as she climbed out, and saw Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Bekki, and Doctor J waiting for her.  
  
  
Notes: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Just no really mean flames. 


	7. Chapter 6

Notes: Hey! Long-time-no-see everyone! Okay, so it's my fault, but I lost my muse for this. But now it's back, and hopefully not too rusty. I haven't written Gundam Wing in awhile. Actually, since I last updated, I've become a Trekkie. (For those of you who don't know what a Trekkie is, it's someone who is totally obsessed with Star Trek). Actually, I gave up my ticket to see Episode 2 on Opening Night because I was going to miss Star Trek. J/k. I just knew somebody who wanted to go more then me so I gave him the ticket. ^_^  
  
Anyway, I won't waste your time, and for you loyal fans, I wont make you anymore anxious for the next chapter. Onward, to the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
Dedication: To Tensei. She wanted to see the reviews I got for this and I read them with her and I was inspired to write more. Arigato, Tensei, and to everyone who reviewed! *HuGgLeZ*  
  
  
  
  
  
When Bekki, Sarah and the pilots got home, it was about 2AM. Heero, Wufei and Trowa went straight to bed, Duo and Sarah went to the living room to talk and Bekki and Quatre stayed in the car to talk.  
  
"So," Bekki said trying to start a conversation. "How long have you been a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
"About a year." was the short reply.  
  
"Ah." she said nodding her head. "I thought so."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both looked straight ahead into the back of the garage and there was an awkward silence. Finally, after a few minutes, Bekki turned her head to face Quatre.  
  
"Why did you become a Gundam Pilot?" she asked.  
  
Quatre had to think about this one. "I don't know. Maybe because I wanted to rebel against my pacifist father."  
  
"Really? What did he say when you told him?"  
  
"He said that he was very disappointed with me. He also took me out of his will and now I can't inherit the family business."  
  
"That's awful. Where is he now?"  
  
"He... died."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's alright," he said, looking up at her as he put a fake smile on. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
A few moments later Bekki spoke again. "Do you like being a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
This was another question he had to think about. "Well, sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, I hate the fact that my hands are stained with so much blood, but I realize that the reason I did this, is so nobody else will have to."  
  
"I see. Then why do you guys want to get Sarah and I involved?"  
  
"Wufei and I were against it, although Wufei had different reasons. I just didn't want to make others go through what I've gone through."  
  
"Thank you for your concern."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Bekki?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you remember if you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just curious."  
  
"No. That's all right. I don't think I had a boyfriend. I mean, look at me. I'm ugly."  
  
"Don't say that. You're beautiful."  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are." he said softly as he leaned in close.  
  
"No-" she couldn't finish the sentence because her mouth had been covered by his. At first she tried to resist because it was a totally new feeling to her, but her attempt was futile, so she embraced it by wrapping her arms around his neck and gently pulling him in closer. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and they continued the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo slowly sat on the couch trying not to hurt his back in the process. Lately he had been getting lots of knots in it and it felt like, if he made one wrong move, his whole back would explode.  
  
"Here." Sarah said sitting next to him on the couch. She turned her body so that the whole front of her body was facing him. "Let me try and get rid of those for ya."  
  
"Sure." he said as he turned so she could attempt to "untie" the knots.  
  
Gently she placed her hands at his shoulders and began to rub, gradually rubbing harder and harder and in different spots on his back. But it was very awkward with them sitting up.  
  
"Do you mind laying down? It'll be a lot easier for me."  
  
"Not at all, Babe." he said as she stood up and he took off his shirt and lay down on the couch. She stood over him and began her massage again, but it was still awkward.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit on you?" she asked with a blush.  
  
The braided pilot looked up at her, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Not at all, Babe." He put his arms under his head and relaxed, hoping that this would turn into more then a massage.  
  
"Now don't get any ideas. I'm doing this for you." She said as she climbed onto him and sat on him like he was a horse.  
  
"Sure." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Whatever you say." Quickly he regretted that statement, for her fingernails had been dug into his back. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. You don't need to get violent. I was just kidding."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, that feels so good. Are you sure you're not a licensed Masseuse?"  
  
"No. Remember, I'm only 13?"  
  
"Well, you'd make a good one. A little lower?"  
  
In answer to his question, she moved her hand an inch lower on his back.  
  
"Oh, that feels so good."  
  
After a few more "Oh that feels so good"'s, Sarah finally spoke again.  
  
"Duo, what made you want to become a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
Duo opened his eyes. "I guess because Oz killed the only family I knew. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and all the other orphans."  
  
"You're an orphan?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't even remember my real parents."  
  
"I'm sorry. From what I read in that file you have about me, I don't think I was an orphan."  
  
"Yeah. Having six siblings and your parents still together is pretty impressive. Do you remember if they got along well?"  
  
"Who? My parents or my siblings?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, I kinda remember fighting with my little sisters, although I don't remember their faces. And I don't remember my parents fighting ever. I remember my moms face, but not my dads. From what I read, he was working 72 hours a week, just so he could put food on the table. So we never saw him."  
  
"Wow. That stinks."  
  
"I guess. Oh well. It looks like I'm not going back to that life now. It's probably a good thing I got amnesia, huh?"  
  
"I guess." Duo agreed.  
  
"Sarah," He said, turning over so she was sitting on his stomach now. "Do you want to be a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
Sarah stared into his eyes. "Well, I don't know. I guess. If Doctor J needs me to help, and it'll save lives."  
  
"No, no. Do you want to be a Gundam Pilot? Not if Doctor J wants you to. If you want to."  
  
"I… don't really know. I don't remember anything that Oz has done to me to make me want to destroy them."  
  
"What about trying to kidnap you and Bekki?"  
  
"Well, they didn't succeed, did they?"  
  
"No, but aren't you mad at them? For ruining your life, taking you away from the only place you've ever been able to call home?"  
  
"Well, they weren't the ones to take me away. You guys were."  
  
"We saved you from them." He said in self-defense.  
  
"I know. I was just kidding. I haven't really had time to think about it, really. I guess I should be mad, but I don't think I am."  
  
"It sounds like you aren't the kind of person to hold a grudge. You really don't have any reason to hate Oz."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, actually. That's a good thing. Then you wont be distracted from the mission by your thirst for revenge."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Do you remember what your mom was like?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't remember much. I remember that she was a very sweet woman. I remember telling her all the time that she was the best mom in the world because she worked harder for us then any other mom does."  
  
"That's sweet. Did you every watch your little sisters?" he was trying to get Sarah to remember more of her past.  
  
"I think so. That's probably all the arguments I remember."  
  
"I haven't met your sisters, but from what I've see in your personality, I think that you'll make a great wife and mother one day."  
  
"Really?" she asked, leaning in closer to his face.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. She was pretty close to the laying down position now.  
  
"Duo?" she asked, still whispering.  
  
"Hmm?" he whispered back.  
  
"Will you kiss me?"  
  
In answer to her question, he pulled his head up to fill in the gap between their faces and they locked lips. He took his arms and pulled them around her waist partly in a hug and partly to keep her from falling off the couch.  
  
Gently, Sarah took her hands and wrapped them around his head, holding it up so they wouldn't have to stop the kiss because he couldn't hold his head up any longer, and that one action deepened the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
* BEEP BEEP BEEP *  
  
"Shut up!" Wufei screamed at the alarm clock. When it didn't listen he slammed his fist on it. The beeping stopped, but so did the clock. "Crap. Oh well. I'll just get another one from Quatre."  
  
He got out of bed and put some pants on over his boxers, grabbed a shirt and headed downstairs.  
  
He went straight to the kitchen and made some coffee, drank it, and headed to the living room to grab his katana that he had left there the day before.  
  
When he got to the entryway to the living room, he saw Duo and Sarah on the couch, Sarah laying on top of a shirtless Duo.  
  
'Oh, please don't let what I think happened, have happened.' He pleaded with no one in particular. He debated on whether or not he should wake them up. After all, what would Quatre say when he found them?  
  
Finally he decided to wake them up.  
  
"Hey, Duo. Wake up." He said in a loud voice.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Duo." He said louder as he tapped Duo's shoulder.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Okay, maybe Sarah will answer. "Hey, Sarah. Wake up."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Great. Neither of them will wake up." He sighed and turned on the TV, thinking that that might wake them up. He remembered Duo saying once that one of the few things that successfully wake's him up is country music. Wufei went to the music section on the TV and turned up the volume so both Duo and Sarah could hear and clicked select when the country music section was highlighted.  
  
Immediately both Duo and Sarah jumped up. Now they were both sitting up on the couch, still a little out of it, but slowly coming back to reality. Duo was the first to realize that Wufei was in the room.  
  
"Wufei, what the Hell did you do that for? Can't you wake people up like normal people would?"  
  
"I tried, Baka. Now put your shirt on." Wufei said as he grabbed his katana and headed toward the back door.  
  
Angrily, Duo grabbed his shirt and put it back on.  
  
"Don't be angry, Duo." Sarah said. "We probably shouldn't have fallen asleep here. Imagine what went through his mind when he came in. I don't think that he's the kind of person to give people the benefit of the doubt. He probably thought we made love."  
  
"But we didn't."  
  
"But still. What would you think if you walked into a room and saw two people sleeping together like this?"  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
"Yes. Now, it's 5:30. Let's go to bed."  
  
"Okay." Duo agreed as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, wow." He said. "This is the first time in weeks I've been able to stand up and not feel knots in my back."  
  
Sarah grinned as they both walked up the stairs and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei went into the garage to get his "dummy" that he practiced his katana with. The head of it had a mask of Treize on it. He grabbed the dummy from the back of the garage and made his way back to the outside. But something caught his eye. Inside the car, Bekki and Quatre were in the back seat, sleeping.  
  
"Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do this to me. I mean, I expected Duo to do something like this, but Quatre? I mean, he's so… Quatre-like." Wufei sighed. "I'll just leave them. I can't take any more of this." He said as he left the garage and headed to a secluded spot in the backyard that only he and Quatre knew about. He requested a spot at each mansion where he could practice with his katana and nobody would be able to find him. If there were an emergency, Quatre would know where to find him.  
  
He sighed as he set down the dummy and relaxed, getting ready to attack it.  
  
  
  
Notes: So, was this any good? I'm a little rusty with the Gundam Wing… as you know, it's been awhile since I've written it. Any mistakes I made, let me know. 


End file.
